Batman Jason : Viernes 13 en Gotham City
by Sliver1
Summary: Batman sigue el rastro del Joker hacia Manhattan, el lugar donde murió el misterioso asesino Jason. Por azares del destino (O por obra del payaso criminal) Jason resucita en Gotham City y Batman tendra que detener la pesadilla que esta pro llegar.
1. Martes 10

**BATMAN | JASON**

**_Viernes 13 en Gotham City_**

**Martes 10**

Manhattan, New York, 11:10 p.m.

La ciudad que nunca duerme, donde las estrellas en el cielo son opacadas por las luces que emergen desde el suelo, rascacielos, anuncios panorámicos animados, centenares de autos viajando de un lado hacia otro y diversidad de gente como en ningún otro lugar. Es la ciudad más grande del mundo, gracias a toda la atención que destella en su superficie, pero esta noche, muchos no lo saben, pero por debajo de ella hay algo que llama más la atención. En el punto más oscuro, debajo de las calles de Manhattan, están las extrañas cloacas, cuna de muchas leyendas urbanas. Aquí ya no hay cocodrilos, pero existen otras criaturas que rondan por esa oscuridad.

El departamento de salubridad había enviado trabajadores para que limpiaran un sector de esas cloacas, que se había infectado con un derrame de ácido, el motivo no había sido resuelto ni tampoco los causantes de ese incidente. A esas horas de la noche sólo quedaba un trabajador, que ya sin máscara de oxígeno, inspeccionaba el nivel de toxicidad con un aparato, y al parecer todo estaba bien, el trabajo ya estaba prácticamente terminado.

−¿Mh?− Un sonido se había escuchado, yendo en aumento. Era un sonido chillante, proveniente de algo vivo que se movía en su dirección deslizándose con sus garras sobre el suelo. Los chillidos aumentaban, y un centenar de ojos brillaban rojos cuando el trabajador usaba su lámpara para ver que era lo que escuchaba −¡Ah mierda!− Decía al haberse sobresaltado de la sorpresa de ver a decenas de ratas pasar por debajo de sus pies. Los roedores huían despavoridas, al menos eso parecía, provenientes de una recóndita oscuridad. El sujeto no puede contenerse en su curiosidad y va hacia ese lugar de donde provenían las ratas, alumbrando sólo con su lámpara. 

En eso la luz empieza a debilitarse, parpadea unos momentos para después apagarse. El trabajador esta rodeado por la oscuridad, no veía ni sus narices, y trata de que la lámpara se encienda como todo mundo lo haría en esos momentos: golpeándola. La luz vuelve en el aparato, vuelve a alumbrar su camino pero en eso una criatura cae y choca en su brazo, rozando su pelaje con el del trabajador, era una rata muerta. La impresión al verla y al tratar de quitársela enseguida, provoca que suelte la lámpara. El trabajador sigue la luz de la lámpara para atraparla, pero a un paso de alcanzarla tropieza con algo y cae de narices al suelo.

−¡Auch! Maldita....aquí te tengo.....¿Qué es esto?− Al agarrar la lámpara alumbra de inmediato el objeto que yace a su lado y con el que se tropezó. La luz revela la imagen de un rostro carcomido por gusanos, huesos de su quijada yacen a la vista, la piel quemada, putrefacta, cortada y llena de más heridas, era un enorme cuerpo que yacía muerto desde hace varios días, quizá hasta meses. La impresión que causa en el trabajador lo sobresalta y rápidamente se arrastra alejándose, y tratando de levantarse. Al iluminar bien, ve el gran cuerpo, con ropa vieja y rota, y a unos centímetros de el, una vieja máscara de hockey. Le dan nauseas al ver como los gusanos seguían moviéndose alrededor de su rostro, no se atreve a llevárselo, aparte del enorme peso le resultaría repulsivo, aparte de que ya es hora de su cambio de turno así que no era su responsabilidad, alguien más se encargará. Decide dejar el cuerpo ahí y regresar, y al dar media vuelta su lámpara ilumina a otro sujeto, con una vestimenta color morada, y al levantar la luz encuentra la imagen de un payaso con una sonrisa maliciosa y ojos de desquiciado. −¡Aaah! ¡¿Pero...que....qué demonios hace aquí?!−

−Bueno....sólo quise dar un paseo por este hermoso paisaje de Nueva York− Da un respiro hondo −Ah, sólo respire el aroma, que delicia.

−¿De qué está hablando, acaso está loco?- El hombre de la cara color blanco lo voltea a ver, el trabajador no puede evitar sentirse intimidado ante esos ojos de piscópata.

−Precisamente.....y estoy feliz de serlo ¡Ja ja ja ja!− El sujeto del rostro blanco levanta su mano, la vista del trabajador se oscurece. El trabajador cae momentos después con su rostro deformado en una tétrica sonrisa.

Minutos después otros dos sujetos en chaquetas de cuero habían descendido y estaban cubriendo el cuerpo con plástico de bolsas negras, mientras el sujeto del rostro blanco, labios rojos y cabello verde, ataviado en una gabardina de color morada y un sombrero del mismo color. los vigilaba mientras jugaba con unos naipes en sus manos.

−Señor Joker ¿Qué pretende hacer con esto?− Los ojos maniáticos del payaso se dirigen al de su ayudante más grande. La sonrisa de Joker se hace más grande y más terrorífica y le contesta.

-Joker: "Oh Randy, el tamaño de tu cabeza es inversamente proporcional al tamaño de tu cerebro, así que sólo mantén la boca cerrada."

−"He....si señor..."− Los ayudantes de Joker lo levantan y comienzan a dirigirse hacia la salida, Joker avanza y los empuja para salir el primero hacia la superficie. Las nubes y relámpagos impregnaban el cielo, llovía a cántaros. Joker miraba como sus subordinados sacaban el cuerpo con algunos problemas, sin dignarse a ayudarlos.

-Joker: "Vamos chicos, si se apuran llegaremos a un McDonalds."

-"¡¿Puedo tener la cajita feliz?!"- Decía Randy el ayudante grande y tonto empujando hacia afuera el cuerpo sin que su compañero se lo esperara y cae con el cadáver encima de él.

−"¡Idiota! Quítame esto de encima."− Randy lo ayuda enseguida cargando el cuerpo, su compañero se levanta empapado de la espalda y maldiciendo a su tonto compañero. Pero Randy no lo escucha, más bien se distrae con algo que cae del cielo.

−"Jefecito ¿Hace cuánto que llegamos a Gotham City?"

-Joker: "Paul ¿Podrías traducirme las sandeces que dice?"- Paul voltea hacia donde dirige la mirada su compañero, abre sus ojos asustado de lo que veía.

−"¡Señor, es Bat...Aaaagh!"− No termina de decir, un artefacto en forma de murciélago choca con su cabeza violentamente, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Joker voltea sabiendo lo que llegaría a encontrarse. Una criatura descendía, con sus alas cubriendo su cuerpo, al chocar sus pies con el piso se levanta lentamente de forma amenazante e intimidante que da desde sus ojos blancos totalmente, era el hombre murciélago, el caballero de la noche.

-"¡Es BATMAN!"- Decía impresionado el ayudante que aún le quedaba a Joker.

-Joker: "¡Bati! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"

-Batman: "Te he seguido el rastro desde hace varios días Joker, últimamente tus movimientos no han sido los acostumbrados y sea lo que sea que estés haciendo aquí termino ¡Volverás a Arkham!" − La enorme figura del murciélago con su capa cubriendo su cuerpo se acercaba lentamente hacia Joker, no permitiéndole salida alguna.

-Joker: "Lo lamento Bats, pero la verdad es que no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!" − De una de sus mangas, Joker lanza una esfera que al chocar contra el piso libera una gran ola de humo, Batman se cubre la boca con su capa al mismo tiempo que usa el otro extremo para dividir las cortinas de humo, y avanza corriendo a perseguirlos, después de que rápidamente con una soga amarra al secuaz de Joker a un tubo. Joker y su ayudante de gran estatura llevan el cuerpo envuelto hacia un automóvil que tenían ya preparado. − "Mételo en el asiento trasero, yo me iré mientras tu te encargas del Batitonto."

-"Y usted regresara por mi jefe?"− Pregunta inocentemente.

-Joker: "¡Pero claro! (Que idiota.)"- Al momento en que Joker sube al auto, mira hacia adelante y tenía enfrente a Batman, Joker no desaprovecha la oportunidad y arranca con todo, Batman hace un movimiento con su brazo, para después justo antes de que lo impactara, saltara hacia un lado, Joker perdió la oportunidad de atropellarlo pero no le da mucha importancia y se va. Batman oprime un control en su cinturón, mientras sigue con la mirada al auto de Joker, sin darse cuenta aparentemente de que el grandulon secuaz de Joker está detrás de él apunto de enviarle un golpe, sin embargo, Batman salta dando un giro hacia atrás, para caer e impulsarse e impactar su pie en la corva (parte de atrás de la rodilla) haciéndole caer.

-Batman: "¡Tu quédate ahí!"- Batman da un fuerte golpe que impacta en la nuca del maleante tonto, haciendo que estrelle su cara contra el asfalto, pero el bruto parece no haberle afectado y trata de levantarse sin embargo Batman no espera a que se recupere y con su talón vuelve a golpear donde mismo haciendo la misma acción y esta vez sí queda inconsciente. 

Después de amordazarlo, el Batmovil llega y se estaciona al lado de Batman, el auto había llegado sólo por control automático, Batman acciona un tablero de control y en una pantalla cristal líquido se ve el mapa de la ciudad y un punto rojo parpadeante moviéndose, era el auto de Joker. Momentos después Joker estaba cruzando tranquilamente por el Time Square, pasándosela de carril en carril y tocando el tema de 'La cucaracha' en su claxón. De repente mira en el retrovisor por si acaso, no ve ningún carro salvo los que chocaron a causa de él, pero justo en eso, el Batmovil aparece, a Joker no le agrada y arranca el retrovisor y lo lanza, pegándole en el batmovil sin hacerle ningún rasguño.

-Joker: "No me gustaba lo que veía, y creo que a ti tampoco ¿Verdad?"- Joker acelera pegando en algunos automóviles que se descontrolan y chocan entre sí, obstaculizándole el camino a Batman, quien da vuelta y se posiciona en la avenida que da en dirección contraria. Batman sortea los automóviles esquivándolos con gran destreza al volante, aunque por muy cerca de chocar estrepitosamente. Voltea a ver a Joker quien lo mira divertido, mientras saca una pistola, el semáforo está en rojo y ve como un trailer cruza, Joker dispara a la cabeza del conductor de un carro que yace adelante de él, después lo impacta con el suyo, haciendo que avance y el trailer choque contra ese, quedando de frente al camino de Batman. -"¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!"- Joker le da la vuelta y sigue su camino, Batman rápidamente activa el cohete atrás del auto y uno por debajo que lo levanta al mismo tiempo que el carro choca con el pabellón del medio de la avenida donde estaba el semáforo, provocando que el auto saliera volando justo por encima del trailer que yace volteado, no logra saltarlo del todo pero cae lateralmente con sus llantas del lado izquierdo por encima, permitiéndole caer en el asfalto correctamente y continuar la persecución. 

El payaso voltea y ve al Batmovil aún siguiéndolo, y rápidamente se posiciona al lado de él, Batman le intenta cerrar el camino, Joker no allá como lograr escapar, en ese momento el cielo se estremece y una lluvia cae, esto Joker lo ve con buenos ojos, y da la vuelta casi en un metiéndose en un café atravesándolo de un lado a otro saliendo por una tienda de ropa. Joker da vuelta y se mete estrepitosamente al puente de Brooklyn. De pronto el Batmovil aparece a un lado de él y abre su cabina, Batman sale y salta hacia el carro de Joker y mete su mano tratando de controlar el volante, Joker aprieta su flor que tiene saliendo ácido que quema en el antebrazo de Batman, éste golpea a Joker en la cara y gira el volante para estrellar el carro en un poste. El auto impacta y Joker sale disparado por el parabrisas al igual que Batman sale desde el techo, pero éste logra tomar a a Joker de sus ropas y con su man izquierda saca un aparato que dispara una soga que se ancla en una de las vigas del puente y después de una maniobra Batman desciende junto con Joker que yacía seminoqueado. Batman lo sujeta del cuello de su camisa y lo acerca, los sonidos de las patrullas y ambulancias se mezclaban con el caer de la lluvia y de los relámpagos del cielo.

-Batman: "¡Dime que demonios hacías aquí!"

-Joker: "Jajaja.....lo sabrás en este preciso instante..." - Joker señala hacia el carro estrellado a lo cual Batman voltea, de pronto un relámpago cae impactándose en el auto, pero éste no explota, sino que se llena de un montón de relámpagos que surgen a su alrededor como raíces, para después formar una onda eléctrica que se expande tan rápido como desaparece. El Joker empieza a soltar una fuerte carcajada, Batman se voltea y lo golpea de tal forma que lo deja noqueado, entonces se dirige hacia el auto con cautela, ese extraño fenómeno que había presenciado no lo había dejado del todo seguro que ya no iba a pasar nada más. Al acercarse nota una extraña forma, al parecer un cuerpo envuelto en plástico negro, y que sólo presentaba humo saliendo a su alrededor, sin haberse quemado a causa del impacto del relámpago.

-Batman: "(Algo trama ese loco...)- Batman voltea hacia el Joker , quien yace en el suelo noqueado. Las ambulancias habían arribado al igual que la policía, quien algunos al no conocer al caballero nocturno, lo amagan con sus armas.

-Policia:"¡Manos arriba fenómeno!"- El policía se había acercado a Batman, quien lo voltea a ver por encima de su hombro. La mirada de éste intimida de más al policía y estando a punto de disparar, pero de repente se había dado cuenta de que ya no tenía su arma, Batman la tenía.

-Batman: "Mantenga la calma oficial, que no le haré nada si usted no provoca algún incidente."- Batman le devuelve su arma, en eso otro oficial mayor que había reconocido al vigilante va a calmar a los demás oficiales que habían estado apuntando a Batman como si éste fuera un monstruo.

-Oficial: "¡Todos bajen sus armas!.. Disculpe señor, la Liga de la Justicia es bien recibida pero a usted no se le ve mucho con ellos, por fortuna recuerdo que hace años usted nos ayudó con un caso....¿Es éste el tal Joker?"- Pregunta al ver al payaso inconsciente.

-Batman: "Sí, le voy a pedir que una unidad se lo lleve y esperen a que gente de Arkham venga por él."- Batman se da la vuelta hacia el auto del Joker. El oficial ve como saca con algo de esfuerzo el bulto cubierto de plástico, Batman tiene que tirarlo debido a que pesa mucho, y al hacerlo por uno de sus orificios sale una mano, oscura llena de verrugas y heridas.

-Oficial: "¡Madre de Dios! ¿Qué cosa es eso?"

-Batman: "Al parecer un cadáver putrefacto. Sé que es asunto de las autoridades el llevárselo, pero considerando que era el Joker quien lo traía me lo llevaré para analizarlo, y cerciorarme de que estaba tramando ese loco."- En eso el Batmovil llega esquivando todos los autos que habían chocado. Batman levanta el cuerpo y lo introduce en el vehículo.- "Espero que no trate de detenerme."

-Oficial: "Se supone que deberíamos, pero cuando llegamos usted ya se había ido."- Le dice guiñándole el ojo para dar a entender que lo iba a encubrir.

-Batman: "Bien."- Batman se sube al Batmovil, marchándose de ahí. Los policías suben al Joker esposado a una de sus unidades. Al parecer esta inconsciente pero una vez que Batman se va, el payaso abre sus ojos y sonríe.

En el segundo asiento estaba amarrado con el cinturón de seguridad el cuerpo que se había hallado en las alcantarillas de Nueva York, su mano izquierda estaba ligeramente salida del plástico. Batman estaba concentrando en el camino, en llegar lo más rápido a Gotham City. De alguna extraña forma, su piel transpira una ligera gota de sudor que lo siente en su rostro, se extraña y da una mirada al cuerpo, no sabe por que de repente tiene esta sensación de que el peligro lo acecha más cerca que nunca. Sus ojos vuelven al camino. Todo transcurre normalmente minutos después, hasta que, sin que Batman lo supiera, la mano empieza a mover uno de sus dedos, y después toda su mano se abre y cierra, el cuerpo al parecer estaba vivo, era algo inconcebible, Batman lo ve lo puede sentir pero no puede moverse, era como si una extraña fuerza se había apoderado de él que no lo dejaba moverse. En eso de un rápido movimiento que lo toma desprevenido, la mano va directo a su cuello y comienza a estrangularlo con una fuerza bestial, Batman ve como el bulto envuelto en plástico negro empieza a moverse, había revivido. El monstruo se quita la envoltura de su cara, mostrando un horrorífico y putrefacto rostro, con sus ojos llenos de una furia psicópata y asesina que nunca en su vida había visto. El Batmovil ya no lo puede controlar y se va por una colina, Batman ya no puede hacer nada y el Batmovil termina explotando al impactarse.

-Batman: "¡Ah!"- Batman abre sus ojos, exaltado ve como seguía conduciendo, y el cuerpo se encontraba tal como lo dejó. Fue una extraña ilusión la que tuvo ¿Pero cómo pudo sucederle eso? Esa visión que tuvo fue extraña y en ese preciso momento, y ahora empieza a preguntarse más a fondo que es lo que está detrás de ese cuerpo que transportaba Joker.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hospital Universitario de Gotham City, en la Morgue.

El médico forense, que tenía en su gafete el nombre de Harold estaba por terminar su turno, y se encontraba guardando sus cosas. Había hecho unas cuantas autopsias, muy pocas dad a la situación de que el Joker anda libre, se nota que no había estado en la ciudad. Recoge sus llaves que estaban en una mesa para cerrar la puerta, pero al voltear y dirigirse a la salida encuentra a una gran sombra en forma de murciélago que estaba parado enfrente de él, provocándole un pequeño susto, sólo de la impresión ya que sabe quién es y que él no le haría daño.

-Harold: "¡Cielos, hombre! Casi me provocas un infarto."

-Batman: "Necesito su ayuda."- Al decir esto Batman tira el cuerpo que traía envuelto.

-Harold: "¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso que me traes ésta vez?"

-Batman: "Necesito saber como murió....y ver si se puede identificar al cuerpo."- Harold mira el cuerpo abriendo el plástico, la horrorosa imagen le da cierto asco a pesar de sus años como forense. 

-Harold: "Uff, a primera vista le calcularía algunas semanas, pero es como ver a una momia de la era moderna que tuviera quizás meses ene se estado. Bien ponlo sobre la mesa, comencemos a trabajar."- Batman carga el cuerpo y lo coloca sobre la mesa de operaciones, y al hacerlo algo cae del plástico, una máscara de Hockey, que la recoge el médico.- "Mmmmh... me parece haber visto a alguien usando una máscara así."

-Batman: "A mí también."- Después de unos minutos, de tratar de cortar la piel del cadáver que en verdad estaba dura, decide a hacer una prueba de rayos X, para analizar algo que se topó en la cabeza del cadáver. Batman le llama la atención un extraño rectángulo incrustado.

-Harold: "Creo que puede sirte tranquilo, te daré los resultados mañana en la noche."

-Batman: "No sé si deba irme hasta estar seguro."

-Harold: "No hay peligro aquí, pero afuera se te necesita."- Batman ve a la ventana, la señal del murciélago iluminaba el cielo.

-Batman: "Entonces regresaré más tarde."

-Harold: "Si, si. Oye también podría buscar en la base de datos.... se fue..."-El médico forense mira a su alrededor, el hombre murciélago se había esfumado como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Sin embargo ya le había ayudado en otras ocasiones y se acostumbró a las desapariciones de Batman como un fantasma que se mueve a través de las sombras. 

El cuerpo de Jason yacía boca arriba con su traje de una sola pieza desabrochado del pecho, las herramientas para cortar en el cuerpo estaban en una bandeja a su lado. Harold le había dado más importancia a su curiosidad por buscar la identidad de ese ser, ya que con su experiencia había visto de que había muerto y eso era lo que lo motivaba a buscar. El cuerpo presentaba cantidad de heridas y quemaduras que no hacían más que dar algo de repugnancia ante la primera impresión. 

-Harold: "¡Aja! Si sabía que lo había escuchado..."- En los archivos de la computadora estaban algunos artículos de periódicos de años anteriores. Había localizado un reportaje sobre un multihomicida que usaba una máscara de hockey, y que había horrorizado a algunos campamentos en un lugar llamado Crystal Lake, convirtiéndose en un mito de terror. Sin embargo se le había dado por muerto varias veces y en todas regresó, nunca se le encontró o arrestó. Otro reportaje habla sobre un extraño sujeto con máscara de hockey haciendo destrozos en un local de Manhattan.- "Mmmmh..suena interesante, ¿Será acaso éste.....como se llame del que hablan el que tengo en la mesa de operaciones?....Por cierto, no dice el nombre.....Ah, si aquí esta...........Jason..........Vaya, desgraciado Jason, sí que resibiste tu merec ¡¡MMHHFF!!"

De repente Harold siente un filo atravesando su espalda, no puede gritar ya que una mano le tapa la boca. El dolor se hace más cuando es levantado impulsado por el objeto punzocortante. El médico patalea, tratando de liberarse inútilmente, no puede voltearse para ver quién es el que le está haciendo ésto, entonces gira sus ojos hacia el reflejo de un vidrio, el reflejo de la mesa de operaciones y no está el cuerpo. Mira en otro vidrio el reflejo de el mismo siendo atacado por la espalda y el causante es el mismo cuerpo, el enorme ser se había levantado a pesar de estar muerto. El monstruoso ser quita el escarpelo de la espalda y su mano de la boca de Harold permitiéndole gritar una palabra.

-Harold: " ¡¡JASON!!....¡AAAHH!"- El monstruo incrusta el escarpelo por completo en la frente del médico, el cuerpo sin vida de Harold cae esparciendo el líquido escarlata por el suelo, el gran ser se voltea al ver la máscara sobre el escritorio, la toma y lentamente se la coloca en su rostro, ahora era la misma cara de la muerte. Jason ha vuelto.

Un conserje que había estado cerca, escuchó los gritos y se acerca para ver que pasó, al viejo casi le da un infarto cuando ve el cuerpo del médico tirado en el suelo con su sangre rodeándolo, esta por ir corriendo a llamar por ayuda, cuando una mano lo agarra por el rostro. El viejo conserje mira a los ojos de Jason por última vez sin poder gritar, Jason con sus dos manos aplasta el cráneo del viejo. Después de dejar caer el cuerpo del conserje, Jason sale por el pasillo después de agarrar el trapeador y romperlo a la mitad llevándose el puro palo.

-" Y después le dije que se fuera a ya sabes donde, jeje."- Decía una de las enfermeras que platicaba con dos más, estaban en uno de los pisos de arriba, no había ya mucho movimiento en ese nivel. Otra de las enfermeras se distrae de la conversación de su amiga, debido a un sonido que percibe, tal vez fue su sexto sentido el que le advirtió que se encaminara rumbo a la sala de maternidad, pues de alguna forma sentía que había algo malo. Al pasar por el cuarto donde tienen a los bebés se alarma al ver a un hombre de espaldas, golpea la ventana para llamarle la atención.

-"¡Señor! ¡Usted no debería de estar ahí!"- Pero el sujeto no le hace caso, entonces la enfermera da la vuelta por la puerta que esta abierta para entrar a ese cuarto. La enfermera se detiene por completo al ver a un cuerpo de un médico a sus pies, con un palo de escoba atravesándole la garganta. En el cuarto el llanto de todos los bebés se oían al unísono, la enfermera envía un grito mudo, al ver como Jason sostiene por el pie a uno de los bebés, que se agitaba llorando sin consuelo.-"No....¡NOOO!"- La enfermera ve con horror que con su otra mano Jason tenía un cuchillo de cocina, y se apresura con un movimiento rápido impulsado por la adrenalina logra quitarle al bebe de los manos del monstruo y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas protegiéndolo. Jason ve esa escena por unos momentos, por su mirada sin emoción contrastando con los ojos de la enfermera. Jason jala de sus cabellos a la enfermera y baja violentamente su otra mano con el cuchillo. 

Después de unos momentos Jason sale, y se ve a los niños llorando, salpicados de sangre, el bebé que protegía la enfermera lloraba también y aún yacía envuelto en los brazos de ésta, pero la enfermera se encontraba sin cabeza. Las otras dos enfermeras caminan hacia donde estaba su amiga que ya no había regresado en un buen rato y su turno había terminado. Al doblar hacia la sala de maternidad, sólo se ve en la pared blanca salpicar con su sangre. Jason sale con su cuchillo ensangrentado, dirigiéndose hacia una ventana mira al cielo, la señal del murciélago iluminaba la noche junto con las estrellas. Jason se queda viendo esa figura, una extraña exaltación le produce ver la forma del murciélago.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Manhattan

De la jefatura de policía, el Joker envuelto en una camisa de fuerza, era escoltado por dos policías y dos enfermeros que había llegado en el vehículo de la institución mental de Arkham. Los policías notan extrañados unas tarjetas con un número en los gorros de los enfermeros, pero no le dan importancia, con tal de que se llevaran lo más rápido posible a ese payaso psicópata de su ciudad. Ya dentro del vehículo los enfermeros no se despiden, sus miradas se encontraban como hipnotizadas. Cuando el auto arranca, el enfermero que va en a parte de atrás de la van junto a Joker, le quita la camisa de fuerza.

-Joker: "Gracias. Ahora denle lo más rápido posible hacia Gotham City."- El enfermero que iba de piloto le responde con un 'Si, señor', Joker sonríe, y saca de sus mangas unos naipes y empieza a jugar con ellos, esos naipes tenían números y eran como los que traían en sus gorros los enfermeros.-"Jajajaja! Que estupendo regalo del Sombrerero ¿No lo creen? El batitonto no sabe que Jason trae una de estas tarjetas dentro de su cabeza ¡JAJAJA! ¡Pero que estupenda broma será ésta, no puedo esperar a llegar a Gotham y ver el festín de sangre que nos proporcionará nuestro invitado especial! ¡¡JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJA!!"

_**Fin del primer día.**_

*** _Notas del autor:_

Bienvenidos a este primer capítulo de un fic que ya tenía planeado desde hace tiempo, y espero que sea de su agrado esta combinación Batman | Jason, como verán estos capítulo no tienen nombre, sólo marcan el día en el que transcurre la historia y todo terminará efectivamente, en el Viernes 13. Por si se preguntan sobre esas tarjetas que tiene Joker, son las que usa el Sombrerero Loco para controlar a sus víctimas, y se explicará bien ya en el segundo capítulo, en el que estará el primer enfrentamiento entre Jason y Batman, esperen sangre.


	2. Miercoles 11

**BATMAN | JASON**

**_Viernes 13 en Gotham City_**

**Miércoles 11**

_- "Sólo un monstruo hubiera podido hacer algo como eso..."_

La función del cine había terminado, una familia sale del teatro después de ver la _Marca del Zorro, _el niño va agarrado de las manos de sus padres, pero se separa y alegremente empieza a imitar los movimientos del héroe de la cinta, mientras que sus padres lo observan felices.

-"....Si, todo era felicidad en esos momentos, yo bailando como un tonto después de ver esa película, seguro con mi madre y mi padre por ese camino que nunca imagine en mi cabeza que estaba entrando a la boca del infierno. Porque sólo de ese lugar podría surgir un ser que se atreviera a matar a un ser humano sin motivo alguno, sin remordimientos, sin importarle las víctimas......"

".....Aún puedo oír el sonido del disparo.......Pero......no...el asesino está parado frente a nosotros..... mi padre tiene el arma.......¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significa?"

-Thomas Wayne: "¡Atrás!"- Le grita a su esposa y a su hijo, mientras que el padre del pequeño Bruce saca el arma de fuego de sus ropas y le dispara al asaltante en defensa propia. Pero el asesino seguía de pie, los seis cartuchos se gastan y el asesino sigue de pie.

-"Escucho los sonidos del disparo, esos que me han atormentado desde aquel momento.....pero ahora puedo escuchar algo más, esos disparos ocultaban un sonido más......el sonido de un machete atravesando el aire....."- El pequeño Bruce podía ver el arma de filo cortar el aire hasta llegar hacia su padre. El rostro de Bruce se ve salpicado con la sangre de su padre. 

-"Otro grito se escucha.... es mi madre.....el asesino la atraviesa y la punta del machete queda a unos centímetros de mis ojos.....mi madre cae en un charco de sangre, mientras que yo no me puedo mover.........el asesino....lo puedo ver por fin.........su machete y su máscara blanca que esconden unos ojos vacíos de negro........es un demonio salido del infierno..."- El asesino alza su machete para después destajar en el cuello de Bruce.

-Bruce Wayne: "¡Aaaah!"- Bruce Wayne se levanta de golpe, en su cama. Había sido sólo una pesadilla.....¿Lo fue, o un recuerdo reprimido? Su cabeza daba vueltas, las pesadillas siempre lo habían acosado pero esa era nueva, aún podía sentir el frío de la sangre en su rostro y el filo del machete en su cuello. Ese sujeto, de alguna forma ya lo había visto en alguna parte, e inmediatamente recuerda el cuerpo de Manhattan que intentaba llevarse el Joker. -"Joker....tengo que ir a...¿He?....¿Pero qué?......"- Bruce voltea hacia la ventana de su habitación, veía que era de noche.

-"Al fin despertó señor Bruce."- Bruce Wayne voltea hacia su mayordomo, Alfred, que entra a su habitación, atento a quien a criado desde que tuvo que suplantar a sus padres.

-Bruce Wayne: "¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?"

-Alfred: "Llegó en la madrugada y no salió de su cama señor estuvo dormido todo el día, tenía fiebre pero veo que ya se le quitó."

-Bruce Wayne: "¿Todo el día? Eso no puede ser ¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

-Alfred: "Lo intenté señor, pero se veía muy mal, lo dejé descansar por su bien ya que de otra forma...."

-Bruce Wayne: "¿De otra forma qué? ¿Qué intentas decirme Alfred?"- Alfred baja la cabeza, mientras que debajo de su brazo derecho tenía fuertemente agarrado el periódico de ese día.

-Alfred: "De otra forma hubiera salido, a pesar de no estar en condiciones de hacerlo. Esto salió en los periódicos de hoy."- Alfred le muestra a su amo Bruce,el periódico, y ve horrorizado el titular que decía : _Masacre en el hospital_

-Bruce Wayne: "Ochenta y nueve muertos.....esto pasó anoche ¿Pero cómo nadie pudo enterarse? Alfred, debiste hacer un mejor intento por despertarme."

-Alfred: "Aunque lo hubiera logrado señor, usted llegó aparentemente después de que se suscitará el crimen, que fue alrededor de las una y media de la madrugada."

-Bruce Wayne: "¿Una y media? Fueron pocos minutos después de que había dejado el hospital. Me había ido, no recuerdo muy bien...."- Alfred se voltea hacia la bandeja que había dejado en una mesa.

-Alfred: "Para que se recargara, le traía la cena señor..."- Alfred se voltea hacia la cama, donde Bruce Wayne ya no estaba, ni en ningún lugar de la habitación, la venta estaba abierta.-"...pero veo que cenará afuera."

Escena del crimen, 19:27 hrs

El hospital yace cerrado con los listones amarillos policíacos cubriéndolo, aún se estaban realizando investigaciones, y los reporteros se encontraban grabando su nota. La figura del murciélago surca por lo alto de los edificios y se introduce por una de las ventanas del hospital sin que nadie lo viera. Batman al pasar a la habitación, ve una serie de camas manchadas de sangre, y el piso también con algunas huellas de manos y pies, el detective rápidamente se da cuenta de que pertenecen a las víctimas que intentaron arrastrarse para pedir ayuda. Toca el suelo con sus guantes, mirando cada forma que mostraban las manchas, esperando detectar una huella en particular.

Batman sale de la habitación y por el pasillo detecta un rastro que no habían visto los anteriores inspectores, viendo un patrón de unas manchas del mismo color en la pared y el piso, que simulaban el avance de una persona que no pertenecía al personal médico ni de limpieza,. El rastro lo lleva por el pasillo en penumbra, entre las manchas de sangre esparcidas por el suelo y paredes, hacia la habitación de la morgue, la puerta al igual que las que eran escenas de crimen, estaba restringida por los listones amarillos. Batman maldice al ver dos siluetas de cuerpos dibujadas con gis, sabe que Harold fue la primera víctima. Toma pequeños rastros de tierra que estaban en esa zona del piso, apenas visibles y otra muestra que estaba en una de las mesas de autopsia., se va hacia un escritorio que tenía encima un microscopio y analiza esas dos muestras, mientras saca de su cinturón otra muestra de tierra que había tomado anteriormente y la ve detenidamente en el microscopio.

-Batman: "Coinciden."

Jefatura de Policía, 19:57 hrs

El comisionado James Gordon, entra al lugar, escapando de las preguntas de los reporteros. Todos los que trabajaban ahí lo ven entrar sólo de reojo, ya que se veía que llegaba de muy mal humor. Una oficial de color se le aproxima antes de que entrara a su oficina.

-Gordon: "Ah, Montoya. ¿Ya tienes el último reporte?"

-Montoya: "Sí señor aquí está, aunque no se ha avanzado mucho."

-Gordon: "Hm. Escucha, quiero que hagan una lista de quienes los presos en Arkham y Blackgate, ver quienes están prófugos, comparen el modus operandi con el de este último crimen, a ver si encuentran similitudes que nos aproximen."

-Montoya: "Si señor."- Gordon entra a su oficina cerrando la puerta, la habitación estaba a oscuras y va y enciende primero la lámpara de su escritorio, y al hacerlo la figura del murciélago humano aparece a un costado suyo. A cualquiera le hubiera provocado un sobresalto ver semejante figura, pero no a James Gordon, quien y se lo esperaba.

-Gordon: "Habías tardado en aparecer."

-Batman: "No es nadie de Arkham, es alguien nuevo."

-Gordon: "Supongo que te refieres al asesino del hospital ¿Qué te hace pensar que es un novato que mató a 89 personas, burlando la seguridad y sin que nadie se enterara de lo que pasaba ahí adentro.?"

-Batman. "Por que no es un novato, y no es un loco como los de Arkham. Me temo que lidiamos con un asesino fuera de lo común, pero aún no entiendo muy bien qué es lo que pasa, sólo Joker podría contestarme."

-Gordon: "¿Joker? Ya veo así que por eso también viniste aquí. Cuando anoche capturaste a Joker en Nueva York, nunca lo regresaron a Arkham."

-Batman: "¡¿Qué?!"- Dice sorprendido y con enojo, de nuevo ese payaso se le había ido y fue en su propia nariz.

-Gordon: "Sí, al parecer los guardias de Arkham que fueron por él, ya eran aliados de Joker."

-Batman: "Ese maldito."- Batman dirige su mirada hacia la ventana de la oficina que da hacia la ciudad.

-Gordon: "¡Oye, un momento! Antes de que desaparezcas, dime que sabes más acerca de este asesino, supongo que no fue el Joker."

-Batman: "No, aunque ese payaso tuvo algo que ver. En Manhattan, ese loco sacó un cadáver y estaba escapando con el cuando lo detuve. Traje el cuerpo para que lo revisaran, me quede cuando le estaban haciendo estudios hasta asegurarme que no tendría alguna bomba explosiva o biológica, pero no pasaba nada, era un simple cadáver."

-Gordon: "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

-Batman: "Encontré un rastro de tierra del asesino del hospital y éste coincidió con una muestra de tierra que tome de las botas de ese cadáver."

-Gordon: "¿Qué? ¿Tratas de decirme que ese cadáver es el asesino?"

-Batman: "He visto muchas cosas James. Y eso aunque suene ilógico, puede llegar a pasar. Pero el Joker tiene algo que ver si es que estamos tratando con un muerto viviente. Primero deberé encontrarlo a él."

-Gordon: "Esto, si que es demasiado, empiezo a pensar en que si estamos cuerdos, tu por decirlo y yo por creerte."

-Batman: "A veces cuestiono la racionalidad de mis actos."- El comisionado observa a Batman quien mira hacia la ciudad de una manera extraña, se voltea a ver el expediente que le habían dado para darle una hojeada y ver si algo le servía a ambos, pero al mirar de nuevo hacia el hombre murciélago, éste ya había desaparecido de la habitación.

-Gordon: "Racionales o no, tus actos han evitado que esta ciudad cayera en muchas ocasiones, en las manos de dementes. Sólo que este nuevo invitado, dudo mucho que sea un demente.

En algún lugar, 20:05 hrs.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_** De un golpe abre la habitación, esto despierta a los enfermos que yacen recostados. Lo ven y empiezan a gritar aterrados, el avanza y destaja al que esta a la derecha, una mujer trata de escapar pero él la toma del brazo, la jala y con la puerta le aplasta la cabeza al cerrarla, su grito se ahoga. Otro intenta desesperadamente salir por la ventana, pero él ya estaba enfrente de él, lo toma de sus ropas y con una mano lo atraviesa por la ventana, y lo ve caer hasta estamparse en el suelo. Él último que no puede levantarse de su cama lo ve venir y ni gritar puede debido a su estado, sólo ve recibir el puño en su rostro que hace que atraviese la cama, rompiéndose y estrellándose en el suelo. El voltea ve su obra y sigue su camino....**_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El asesino despierta sin que estuviera dormido, sigue su rastro mirando el panorama desde la habitación de un edificio abandonado. Es imposible saber que es lo que busca Jason, o el porque se quedaba vigilando la ciudad desde ese punto. En su mano derecha tenía un machete cubierto de sangre que agarraba con firmeza al escuchar voces que provocaba unos tics extraños en su cabeza.

_ "Mata al murciélago.....mata al murciélago Jason.....sal a matar........sal a matar......¡HA HA HA HA!.......¡SAL A MATAR!"_

En el estacionamiento de un parque, sólo había un auto y una pareja de jóvenes estaban ahí, en el asiento trasero del automóvil que se mecía provocado por el obvio acto que estaban haciendo. En un momento la chica se coloca encima de su novio, en medio de la acción da un vistazo hacia la ventana, distinguiendo una figura que los estaba observando a unos metros de distancia, la chica al verlo rápidamente se oculta agachándose.

-"Michael, hay un mirón ahí."- Le susurra la chica pelirroja.

-"¿He? ¿Dónde?"- El tipo voltea hacia la ventan trasera, y hacia su derecha e izquierda, no alcanza a ver a nadie.

-"Por ahí.... te juró que ahí estaba....era alguien muy grande."

-Tranquila, sólo estás nerviosa por temer a que nos sorprendan. Pero por eso lo hace más excitante ¡Vamos continúa!"

-"Pero Michael yo.....¡Ahí está, míralo!"- Una figura obscura había pasado frente a los ojos de la chica muy rápidamente

-"¿Qué qué, dónde?"- El tipo se asoma por la ventana semiabierta pero no logra ver nada, creyendo que su novia empezaba ver cosas. -"Te digo que no hay nad..."- Michael no alcanza a terminar su frase ya que una mano lo agarra de sus cabellos apretando su garganta contra el vidrio de la ventana, y de un violento movimiento hace que el mismo vidrio sirviera para separar al cabeza de su cuerpo. Por la inercia del movimiento el cuerpo sale aventado hacia la chica, cuyas ropas se ven manchadas con la sangre que despedía del cuello y la chica gritaba horrorizada al verse ahí en esa situación.

-"¡AAAAH MICHAEL!! ¡AAAAH!"- La figura de Jason es vista en su esplendor por la chica quien trata de salir del carro, pero sin lograr abrir bien la puerta, Jason la mira y toma su machete.

El Batmovil cruza por las calles a una velocidad de un auto promedio, por encima de la cubierta estaba una parábola que ayudaba a Batman a escuchar cualquier sonido ya sea de un grito o disparos que se escucharan en un determinado radio, lo que le daría alguna esperanza de encontrar al asesino que buscaba, aunque de eso dependía de mucha suerte, pero ésta es su noche, pues alcanza a escuchar los gritos de una mujer perseguida. El Batmovil da vuelta en una esquina y pasa por el parque Gotham.

La chica había logrado salir del auto, exclamando por ayuda sin que nadie le respondiera, no tiene más que correr. Voltea hacia atrás y ve al hombre con la máscara de hockey siguiéndola caminando, pero Jason se desplazaba de una manera extraña, pues sus pasos le permitían de alguna forma avanzar varios metros, como si se tratase de un fantasma.

-"¡No no no, aléjate de mí, vete! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!"- La chica corre desesperadamente, entre sus sollozos grita por ayuda, al ver la calle vacía da vuelta en una esquina, pero se detiene al toparse con un callejón que le obstaculizaba el paso una gran reja, la chica duda en saltarla al no creer ser capaz, voltea hacia atrás, no había signo de que el asesino estuviera cerca. Poco a poco avanza para salir del callejón, sus piernas no le respondían bien ante el miedo de encontrarse con el asesino, avanza sosteniéndose de la fría pared, faltaba poco para salir y doblar hacia la izquierda y huir lo más lejos que pudiera, aún nadie salía de entre la oscuridad. Pero de pronto escucha unos pasos acercándose al lugar.-"¡Aah, no!"- La chica cae de sentón, y patalea para tratarse de levantar e ir hacia la reja, una figura se asoma, la chica da un grito que le llama la atención a quien pasaba por ahí, era un policía.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí?"

-"O-o-oficial....a-ayudeme...."-Dice en medio de sollozos, el oficial prende la linterna para poder ver a la chica e ir en su ayuda.

-"Tranquila, todo estará bien."- El oficial se acerca hacia la chica, pero ésta logra ver algo que aparecía de forma repentina detrás del policía, era el asesino que venía tras ella.

-"¡Noooo! ¡D-detrás de usted!"

-"¿Qué?"- El oficial voltea y da un sobresalto al ver el enorme ser con la máscara, al ver que tenía un machete en su mano derecha, el oficial rápidamente saca su pistola apuntándole.-"Suelte el arma ahora."

Jason lo ve, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, el oficial se desconcierta al no ver reacción ante la orden. En eso Jason levanta el brazo con el machete, el oficial se descontrola y dispara. Pero Jason seguía de pie, sólo habiéndose tambaleado, sus ojos se podían distinguir, la pupila disminuía alrededor del rojo que cubría sus ojos. Jason deja caer el brazo por un costado del policía, rebanando el cuerpo y partiéndolo por la mitad. La chica da un gran grito horrorizada ante el suceso, Jason la ve y camina hacia ella, con su machete elevándolo para matarla.

-"No no no....por favor no...."

Jason ataca de nuevo con su arma, de lejos llega un artefacto en forma de murciélago que se incrusta en la mano de Jason haciendo que soltara su arma. El asesino voltea hacia detrás de la reja, la figura de un gran murciélago descendiendo aparecía, la chica lo reconoce.

-"¡BATMAN!"- Batman cae enfrente de Jason y lentamente se levanta de forma lúgubre, con su capa cubriendo su cuerpo, y sus ojos sin pupilas mirando fijamente al asesino quien le regresa su mirada carente de vida y emoción.

-Batman: "Eres tú ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Dime quien eres!"-Batman lo veía en sus ojos de muerte, recordaba esa figura, la figura de sus sueños que recientemente lo atormentaba como el asesino que le había quitado a sus padres y que lo mataba a él mismo. Batman volvía a la realidad y le gritaba al asesino pero el asesino no respondía, Batman quedaba alerta de lo que pudiera hacer, pero la chica se abraza repentinamente de su brazo.

-"Batman, por favor, el...."

-Batman: "¡Vete de aquí, salta por esa reja y sigue adelante!"- La chica se sobresalta, pero obedece y va y se dirige hacia la reja tratando de subir por ella, Batman sólo da un rápido vistazo a ella y de inmediato se vuelve al asesino, quien ya esta con el machete en la mano. Batman se sorprende, sus movimientos parecen lentos, pero de alguna forma lograba moverse repentinamente sin que sus ojos lo notaran. 

Ahora con el arma en la mano, Jason lo eleva apuntando a la chica que estaba aún cruzando por la reja, Batman lo ve calculando el momento. Jason avienta el machete hacia la chica, ésta voltea y lo ve venir directo a su rostro, pero el machete se detiene, Batman había reaccionado saltando y tomándolo del mango, Batma cae con los pies tirando el arma filosa a un lado, pero Jason ya se había movido y repentinamente aparece sorprendiendo al hombre murciélago, tomándolo en una brazo del oso por la cintura, que empieza estrujándole los huesos. 

-Batman: "¡Aaagh! ¡Déjame maldito!"- Batman aplica unos golpes con sus palmas abiertas directo a ambos lados del cuello del asesino de la máscara, pero parece no tener nervios ya que no lo afecta y en cambio aprieta más fuerte con una fuerza increíble que Batman pocas veces había sentido, tenía que actuar rápido de otra forma su columna se partiría como un palo. Rápidamente encaja sus pies en los muslos del asesino y sus manos tomándolos del brazo, se inclina hacia atrás, logrando dar un giro lateral y que ambos cayeran al piso. Batman rueda por el suelo y coloca su rodilla y mano en el suelo para levantarse, Jason también se reincorpora y avanza hacia él. Pero el hombre murciélago se adelanta lanzándose con un golpe al rostro, Jason da un paso atrás pero se reincorpora rápidamente, Batman ve que el golpe no hace efecto en él. Jason le lanza uno, pero el héroe encapotado lo esquiva agachándose y aplicándole un golpe en la punta del estómago al asesino, rápidamente otros dos al rostro y una patada giratoria que manda a Jason a una pared, éste reacciona y lo toma del cuello y avanza a estrellarlo en la pared del otro edificio, Batman enreda sus piernas en el brazo que lo sostiene del cuello y gira violentamente enviando a Jason al suelo de tal forma que le dobla el brazo hasta romperle la artículación del hombro, Jason intenta levantarse pero recibe un golpe en la nuca que estrella su cabeza fuertemente en el suelo. Batman lo observa detenidamente, el asesino no se movía de su posición, hasta que repentinamente intenta levantarse nuevamente pero recibe una patada de nuevo en al cabeza haciendo que se estrellara más fuertemente en el suelo, Batman lo deja inconsciente a ese extraño asesino.

El hombre murciélago ve el cuerpo del oficial partido en dos, asqueado por la forma tan sanguinaria de matar de ese sujeto, se asegura que a chica ya este a lo lejos segura. Da unos pasos acercándose a la radio del oficial para avisar a la policía de los hechos suscitados, pero no logra ver como Jason se levanta y toma el machete, el sonido del filo cortar el aire lo logra escuchar, Batman ve de reojo como el arma se aproximaba directo a su espalda. En décimas de segundos reacciona, su cuerpo se flexiona para dar un salto bajo hacia un costado y escapar del ataque mortal, pero Jason logra encajar su machete en la pierna izquierda de Batma, traspasando su traje.

-Batman: "¡Aaaaaaarrrhhh!"- La sangre de Batman corre por el suelo, Jason esta por encima de él, lo toma de la pierna y lo levanta azotándolo fuertemente contra el contenedor de basura que estaba a un lado, sin dejarlo lo avienta hacia la pared estrellándose en la espalda, dejando unas grietas en la pared de ladrillo, Batman cae escupiendo sangre por su boca. Rápidamente saca a punta del machete que estaba incrustada en su pierna y la avienta hacia el brazo derecho del asesino incrustándose en los tendones de su antebrazo. Batman esperaba que con eso, dejara inútiles sus dos brazos, pero ve atónito como Jason reacomoda el brazo que le había roto por su hombro y saca su machete de su brazo izquierdo como sin hacer alguna clase de titubeo, como si no sintiera nada. Batman no podía moverse con rapidez para esquivar el ataque de Jason, de nuevo se veía en su sueño, como el niño indefenso ante la figura de ese asesino bestial, surgido del mismo infierno y enviado para matarlo, y cuando éste está a punto de acuchillarlo se oye una explosión de plomo que se estrella en Jason y lo manda directo a la pared.

-"¡Rápido aléjate de ahí!"- Batman voltea hacia la esquina del comienzo del callejón, una chica de cabello corto y de color negro, en uniforme policiaco con un rifle había atacado a Jason, -"¡Muere Jason!"-nuevamente le vuelve a disparar, las balas que disparaba aventaban a Jason hacia la oscuridad del callejón. Batman se arrastraba apoyándose de la pared para ir hacia donde estaba esa policía.

-Batman: "¿Quién eres?"

-"Eso no importa ahora, ese monstruo aún sigue vivo."

-Batman: "¿Qué?"- Batman voltea hacia donde había caído Jason, sacando un batarang de su cinturón, la oficial de policía se acerca con su arma en alto y en alerta a cualquier movimiento que pueda pasar en la oscuridad, cuando en eso, una luz ilumina el callejón sorprendiéndola, pero voltea al ver a Batman que traía una pequeña linterna.- "No está..."

-"¿Qué dices?"- Ella voltea hacia el callejón, ve en todas partes, el cuerpo del asesino se había desvanecido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. -"Escapó de nuestra vista, esto no me gusta. Será mejor alejarnos de aquí y no jugar en su terreno. Por cierto ¿Estás bien, tu pierna aún sangra?"- Los dos salen del callejón y al caminar unos metros la chica se detiene al ver que Batman lo hacía y se giraba hacia ella.- "Vaya, ni siquiera te quejas, pero no trates de hacerte el duro conmigo, estás sangrando lo que significa que eres humano y debes atenderte la herida."

-Batman: "Lo haré, pero primero, tienes que decirme quien eres."

-"Soy una oficial transferida de otra ciudad, mi nombre es Kimberly Reed, pero... puedes llamarme Kim. Es un placer conocerte, había escuchado mucho sobre ti."

-Batman: "Es muy extraño que una simple oficial tenga ese clase de rifle."

-Kim: "Si bueno, ya lo tenía de mi anterior puesto."

-Batman: "¿Y cómo supiste que después de haberle disparado dos veces, él seguía con vida?"- Kim apretaba los labios ante esa pregunta, al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás.-"Dime, ¿Por qué le llamaste Jason?"

-Kim: "¿Por qué es que estoy siendo interrogada de esa manera? Por si no lo recuerdas yo salvé tu trasero."- Batman se le quedaba observando, haciendo una mueca con su boca. Kim escucha como un automóvil se acercaba a ellos, pero no era cualquier vehículo, era el Batmovil, que se detenía a un lado de Batman.

-Batman: "Tienes que acompañarme, tengo unas preguntas que hacerte."

-Kim: "Yo también tengo algunas preguntas, pero no me siento con ganas de preguntar ni de responder, así que si me disculpas."- Kim se da media vuelta rápidamente y empieza a correr, Batman intenta seguirla, pero se resiente de su pierna, apoyándose en su auto, sólo ve como la oficial se sube a una moto y se aleja de ahí. Batman decide no seguirla, ya que presiente que no será la última vez que la encontraría. El hombre murciélago se sube a su auto y activa un dispositivo que lo comunica con su mansión.

-Batman: "Alfred, prepara las herramientas para cerrar una herida profunda."

-Alfred: _"Veo que será una activa noche de costura señor."-_ El Batmovil parte, siendo visto por la figura del asesino de la máscara en lo alto de un edificio, inmóvil como piedra, sin respirar, aún en su cabeza seguía escuchando las voces.

_"Si Jason......mátalo.....tu puedes matarlo.......pero primero.... ¡SAL A MATAR! ¡HA HA HA HA HA!"_

Poco tiempo después, Batman ya había llegado a la Batcave, siendo asistido pro Alfred que cocía la herida de su pierna después de haberle aplicado sustancias para desinfectar la herida. Mientras, el hombre murciélago estaba revisando en su computadora archivos de asesinos seriales en EU por medio de la red, una larga lista, pero estaba investigando el nombre de Jason, que recordaba haber oído a la policía Kim decir cuando le estaba disparando. Batman se detiene en un archivo en especial, el perfil de un asesino que no tenía foto, sólo descripciones y su fecha de defunción, hacía ya más de 10 años.

-Batman: "¿Él es? ¿Es Jason Voorhes? ¿Es el mismo demonio del infierno que ví?"

**_Fin del segundo día_**


End file.
